


Draco Malfoy and the Cursed Book

by ribbonofsunshine, WhatSoMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Book, Draco and Hermione are married, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Birthday Missy!, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Malfoy Manor, Manor Library, Needs to get laid, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonofsunshine/pseuds/ribbonofsunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has run out of ideas in the bedroom. He wants to give Hermione a *special* gift for their tenth anniversary. Instead, he stumbles upon a seriously prudish spirit living in a book of ... positions, for want of a better word. The spirit curses Draco with the inability to touch the one he loves most.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Draco Malfoy and the Cursed Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissyJAnne85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/gifts).



> For most of us, it is still October the 24th. Over in Australia, it is officially the 25th, so I can say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISSYJANNE85!!! She is the world’s best beta/ alpha and the greatest friend a gal could ask for. For all that she does, I am forever thankful. So in collaboration with Ribbonofsunshine who is responsible for both the plunny & the beta job, we present to you this PWP.
> 
> Coincidentally, it is also Ribbon's birthday. So A HUGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY goes out to you, too, my darling! You really are a ribbon of sunshine!

Draco Malfoy was a happy man. Much happier than he had any right to be. For reasons still unknown to him, the most brilliant witch of their age had chosen him to spend her life with. The ecstasy he had felt on the day she agreed to marry him, was rivalled only by the day that she followed through on that promise, and the birth of their son, Scorpius. 

Yes, Draco Malfoy had a full life. He had much to be thankful for and even more to be happy about. He had just one thing with which to be concerned. He and Hermione had a very adventurous sex life. This was not the problem, of course. They had experimented with every different position under the sun, brought bondage and various other kinks into the bedroom. They had tried everything he could think of, _most_ with success. 

The problem was this: in one week it was their tenth wedding anniversary, and finally, after all these years, he had run out of new ideas for the bedroom. Draco was at a loss, so he thought of what his beautiful wife would do in this situation - Hermione would hit the books. Which was how he found himself in the bowels of the Malfoy Manor Library, in the middle of the night. He had snuck out of his warm bed to lift dusty old books off of hidden shelves and stain his fingertips with delicate ink. Draco prayed to the stars above that he would find some inspiration in one of these ancient tomes. 

His fingers were skating up and down the spines of several volumes that he had stacked on the research table in front of him. Absently, he fiddled with them while his vision started to blur. He'd been at this for too many hours. He slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. It was time to call it a night. He began to move the books back to their shelves, lest Hermione (or worse, Scorpius) stumble across them. 

Apparently, Granger had rubbed off on him during their years together. It would have been so much easier to flick his wand and have the books put themselves away, but instead, he picked them up three at a time and put them away. When Draco reached the last pile, a small tingling sensation swept through his fingertips as he brushed the spine of the book at the bottom. He discarded the other two books back on the table and opened the third for further inspection.

Draco flicked through the pages, impatiently waiting for whatever spark he'd felt to catch his attention again. When he reached the middle, he found it. A disembodied voice emanated from the book, a small whorl of wind picked up the pages and whipped Draco's hair from his face. Draco gripped the tome tighter in his hands.

_"You have come looking for answers in a place you shouldn't have, young wizard."_ The voice sent goosebumps all over Draco's body. It was dark and twisted, taking pleasure in its next words. _"You will pay sorely for your curiosity, oh holder of this scroll. For the one you wish to please, you will be able to touch no more!"_

Draco dropped the book to the table and tried to slam it shut; he took one half of it and pressed both hands down - pushing with all his might to get it closed. The spirit in the book cackled at his efforts. 

_"There is but one way to break this curse; the one you love must make you touch her first."_

Finally, Draco managed to close the book, sweating and swearing with the effort. 

_Fuck me,_ he thought. _What have I gotten myself into now?_ He scrawled a note and stuck it to the book, and placed several charms on it to prevent anyone from accidentally opening it ever again. That ought to teach the perverted spirit living inside of it!

Quietly, he slipped back under the warm duvet and fell instantly to sleep. 

In the very early hours of the morning, when the birds were only just starting to rustle their feathers, Draco turned over in his sleep and reached over to pull Hermione to him. His hands were met with nothing but air. Sleepy and confused, he tried again, and once more his hand was met with a resistance made of nothing but air. He cracked one eye open. Hermione lay there, her back to him and her curls splayed over the pillows, the thin strap of her red nightgown just visible between the locks. He reached his hand out, his fingers barely visible in the early morning light, and watched them pass straight through Hermione as if she wasn't there. 

Draco wasn't tired anymore; he sat bolt upright in bed and tried again and again to touch his wife. He tried lifting her hair, stroking her face, sliding his hand up her thigh, feeling up her tits, and nothing worked. His hand slipped through her body as if she were made of water. She didn't even stir beside him. Had he died last night? _Had she?_ His curiosity turned to instant panic, his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Hermione," futilely, he tried to shake her. "Hermione! Wake up! Hermione, wake up!"

"What? _What? Is it Scorpius?_ What is it? What's happened?" Hermione sat up, immediately alert and already throwing off the covers, terrified by the tone of his voice.

Draco slumped back against his pillows, relief coursing through his veins. Hermione looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "What is it?" She ground out through closed teeth.

"I thought you were dead. Or maybe that I had died. I'd much rather it be me who goes first, alright?"

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. The sun wasn't even up yet, and her husband was prattling on about death. They had only just reached their thirties for Merlin's sake! "Why on earth would you think either of us had died?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come here," he said, patting a space on the bed next to him.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and didn't budge. She was still a little upset with the far too early wake-up call. 

"No, really, Granger. Come here, and I'll show you why I panicked."

Reluctantly, Hermione clamoured back onto the bed, her silken nightgown getting caught up around her knees. "Well?" She asked expectantly.

Draco reached for her, an attempt to pull her even closer. Once again, his hands passed straight through her body. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Is it you or is it me?" She asked.

"I uh, I think it might be me," he confessed, visions of last night's demented book spirit coming back to him.

"What did you do?" She asked, half bemused, half irritated. 

"I - I -" Draco looked at her in alarm, the words were physically choking him as he tried to explain. Clutching his throat, he took a steadying breath. "Apparently I am unable to tell you that."

"Hmm, this is interesting," Hermione said, pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Try to touch me one more time?"

Draco reached for her hand. His fingers passed through hers. "Hmmm," Hermione murmured, thinking. Draco hadn't pulled his hand back yet, and it was still lying on their fluffy white duvet - her pick, not his. She stuck her pointer finger in the air and brought it down on top of his hand. It connected, and she laced her fingers through his. "Curious," she said, bringing his hand up to her mouth for a quick kiss. "I can touch you, but you can't touch me. Oh, my _darling_ , just what have you done?" She asked, eyes dancing with delight, a coy smile adorning her face.

With one hand laced in his, she trailed her other up his leg, under his pyjama pants. Draco's eyes grew dark. This was taking a turn for the better in his opinion. Right up until she reached his sensitive inner thigh, the only place on his body that could be described as ticklish. Hermione's fingers barely skimmed the skin there, and he was squirming, ready to pounce on her to get her to stop. When he lunged for her, he passed straight through her body and landed face-first on the mattress behind her.

"Oooh, I didn't feel a single thing!" She clapped her hands, delighted, and turned to face him. "What _have_ you gotten yourself into?"

"You take far too much pleasure in solving mysteries, Granger. Just you wait, when I can touch you again, you'll pay for that!"

"Mmmhmm, sure I will," she said, crawling over to him. "But for now," Hermione grabbed the bottom of his pants and tugged them quickly from his body. "I want to have some fun," she wriggled her eyebrows up and down, her laughter barely contained. And Merlin help him, if he wasn't turned on! 

Hermione kissed her way up first his left leg and then his right, enjoying the sound of her husband's ragged breathing. By the time she had made it to the top of his right leg, he was clawing at the sheets, unable to find purchase on her skin like he would normally. His cock was hard and jumped towards her when her warm breath hovered over it. 

She took him in her mouth, sliding down further and further still until she gagged. She released him from her lips, licked them and ducked back down again, setting a gruelling pace with her mouth, lips, teeth and tongue, and when she knew he was close, she came to an abrupt stop. Draco whined in protest, wishing he could fist his hands in her curls and put her back to work. Unfortunately for him, his wife was in charge this morning. 

Hermione climbed on top of him and sat her aching core on his throbbing dick. She slid back and forth on top of him, taking her pleasure from the friction his cock created against her clit. She steadied herself with her hands on his chest. Hopelessly, Draco reached up to hold her closer to him. Hermione caught his hands in hers, turned his palms to face her and planted them on her breasts. And they stayed there. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as he was able to squeeze her gorgeous tits and roll her nipples with his thumbs. Hermione ground down harder on him, chasing her thrill before all her control was gone.

Draco hadn't forgotten about her tickling him earlier, oh no. He had promised payback, and he would deliver on that promise. When Hermione's breath started to hitch, he slid his hands from her breasts and down to her hips, and they stayed _exactly_ where he put them. Hermione cried out in pleasure and started to fold herself down on him, spent. Draco would have none of that. Sitting up quickly, he flipped her around so that she was on her hands and knees, facing away from him. She yelped in surprise and then in desire when he pushed against her back, forcing her to arch inwards and sliding inside her until he reached his hilt. In and out he dragged against her slowly, torturously, coiling Hermione's need tight around his will. 

"Merlin," she hissed. "Faster, Draco, I need - fuck. Faster, please."

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He slipped out of her completely, he wanted to see her face as he punished her, as he _pleasured_ her. With rough hands, he turned her over, and before she could catch her breath, he was inside her again. Pounding and thrusting against her until he wasn't sure where she ended and he started. Her walls were clenching against him, her eyes were wide and begging, her legs wrapped around him pulling him closer to her with each thrust until she screamed his name and came undone around him. Three more quick thrusts and he spilled inside her, cock throbbing with his pleasure and a groan escaping his mouth.

He collapsed on top of her, still pulsing inside of her. They lay still together, catching their collective breath. Draco trailed his fingers in between her breasts, under and around them. "I think the curse might be broken now," he said with his eyes trained on her face.

"Can you talk about it?"

"Let's find out," he grinned. "I was doing some late-night research in the library last night."

"Go on," Hermione encouraged.

"Stumbled across a book that I shouldn't have opened. The spirit locked in there is a serious prude and hasn't been laid in who knows how many centuries," Draco shrugged, the pillows lifting with his shoulder. "He cursed me with being unable to touch the one I love, the one I most desire until she made me touch her first. Smarmy little git of a spirit - a jinn probably. Little bastard. Remind me to destroy that book now that we have broken the curse."

Hermione smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "It's nice to hear that after all this time, I'm still the one you most desire. What was it that broke the curse, by the way?"

"You will always be the one I most desire," he said, shaking his head. "And they call you the brightest witch of our age! The demon spirit from hell cursed me with not being able to touch you until you made me. When you took my hands and placed them on your delicious body," he shrugged. “That broke the curse.”

"Hmm,” Hermione pondered. “Darling, next time you find a strange book, come and get me first, ok?"

"I'm more than capable of-"

"Just come and find me first."

"Yes, dear." 


End file.
